Anomali
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Souji Seta adalah seorang yang sempurna, benarkah hal itu? For FFC Infantrum Paradedication, Dedicated to The God Emperor of Mankind.


**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **ATLUS

**Genre: **Humor

**Prompt: **Lagu tentang Souji Seta di sebuah Taman Kata

**Dedicated to: **The God Emperor of Mankind a.k.a MacTavish Van Den Bosch, sepuh nomor satu yang selalu mengisi fandom MegaTen tanpa jeda. Maaf kalo ficnya kurang memuaskan ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Anomali<strong>

Kuroi-Oneesan (c) 2011

* * *

><p>Souji Seta, ya, pemuda yang pada dasarnya biasa saja. Bertampang standar, tidak terlalu mencolok, pendiam, penyendiri. Tetapi ia tidak punya musuh, dan lumayan banyak gadis-gadis yang jatuh hati pada sang rambut mangkuk abu-abu tersebut. Sampai-sampai tidak sedikit pula pemuda-pemuda yang menanam hormat padanya. Dia memang sosok yang luar biasa, tidak pernah ada yang tahu apa resepnya bahwa seorang Souji Seta bisa menjadi figur yang kuat, cakap, dan terampil.<p>

Di sekolah ia adalah pelajar yang namanya selalu dipajang di atas, di medan pertarungan ia pun bak gladiator yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sang penguasa perang. Sikapnya tak dapat dideskripsikan, bak sebuah penggalan kata yang diucapkan Rene Descartes, _cogito ergo sum_ yang masih menuai tanda tanya, ya, ungkapan tentang Souji di mata berbagai orang sangatlah berbeda.

Apa salahnya berbagi sedikit rahasia?

Semua orang tak pelak bertanya keseharian sang Souji Seta.

Apakah ia dilahirkan sebagai seorang sempurna?

Mari kita sekedar membuka lembaran buku kehidupannya.

* * *

><p>—Souji adalah seseorang yang <strong>tahan banting.—<strong>

"Souji-kun, bisa kau cicipi masakanku?"

Hari ini—entah sudah berapa minggu berturut-turut—Amagi Yukiko dengan baiknya membawakan sebuah bekal yang diikat rapi dengan ornamen warna merah. Sesaat Souji membuka pintu kotak bekal tersebut didapatinya benda yang TERLIHAT SEPERTI telur dadar. Dengan dua kali tegukan ludah, serta dengan mata Yukiko yang mulai berkaca-kaca, ia dengan (tidak) semangat menyambar makanan tersebut.

_GLUK_

"Ba, bagaimana, Souji-kun?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Enak kok,"

_Wajah Souji tengah membiru._

* * *

><p>—Ia juga seorang pribadi yang<strong> tahan pukul.—<strong>

"Chie-senpai terkena Marin Karin! Cepat sembuhkan dia!"

Rise setengah berteriak pada navigasinya, beberapa anggota party tengah tidak sadarkan diri, hanya tertinggal Souji—yang entah kebetulan, mempunyai Persona yang tidak mempan Charm—dan adik seniornya bernama Tatsumi Kanji yang selalu bisa menghindari serangan Marin Karin.

Sepertinya, Yosuke sudah salah memilih dungeon untuk dijadikan tempat latihan hari ini.

Dan suatu kebetulan, item berlabel Dis-Charm atau skill semacam Me Patra sedang tidak ada dalam pegangan sang leader.

"Kanji, jangan biarkan Marin Karin itu mengenaimu," ucapnya setengah putus asa.

Hari itu sang ketua memang benar-benar sedang sial. Kali itu adalah giliran sang Satonaka Chie yang terkena sihir barusan. Gadis penggemar kung-fu itu berlari ke arah sang leader dan—

"GALACTIC PUNT!"

_DUAKK_

_...Ups._

* * *

><p>—<strong>Tahan mental <strong>juga merupakan cirinya.—

"Hari ini kita ke Daidara kan partner?" Yosuke menepuk bahu Souji.

Souji mengangguk, "Tumben kau mengajakku, kenapa?"

"Naoto dan Kanji juga ingin membeli perlengkapan baru seperti armor dan senjata, aku juga tertarik pada kunai baru yang dijual paman itu!" sahut Yosuke agak berbangga diri.

"Oh, begitu? Ya sudah, nanti sore sehabis pelajaran terakhir kita kesana," sang Souji memutuskan.

"Kau yang bayar _lagi _ya? Tidak ada yang bawa uang banyak hari ini~"

Keringat mulai menetes dari pelipis Souji, "Memang...berapa totalnya?"

"600000 yen, partner."

_Maaf, saya hanya bisa bersimpati pada dompetmu._

* * *

><p>—Souji juga seorang <strong>penakluk wanita.<strong>—

"Sebenarnya aku...mencintaimu, Naoto."

Semua perasaan yang tertahankan.

Seluruh peluh yang terpancarkan.

Sekian kata yang dikeluarkan.

Souji mengungkapkan segenap rasa. Naoto hanya bisa termakan suasana. Dedaunan kering di kuil itu tak menjadi saksi bisu, sebuah kemelut dan gejolak hati yang menggebu-gebu.

Rona merah menghiasi wajah sang detektif. "Kau bohong, senpai. Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu,"

Satu dekapan menghancurkan kesunyian.

"Naoto, dengarkan aku..." sang pemuda memelankan suaranya. "Aku serius,"

Beberapa lantunan kata bak musik klasik terdentum dari bibir manisnya

Sang wanita terhanyut dalam dunianya

Mereka melepaskan diri, berbenah jiwa

Naoto pun pergi, Souji tersenyum melepasnya.

Tapi, tak luput disadarinya

Wanita dengan blus merah dan bando merah menonton mereka

Wanita itu segera menghampiri sang pemuda

Tak ada kata, tak ada senyuman, tak ada rayuan, tak ada asa

Sementara itu, di toko berlabel Tatsumi Textile, seorang nenek tua yang tengah mendengar lagu dari radio luar negeri mendapati sebuah lagu yang senada dengan kejadian tersebut.

.

.

.

_Berulang kali aku mencoba__  
><em>_s'lalu untuk mengalah__  
><em>_demi keutuhan kita berdua__  
><em>_walau kadang sakit_

_Lihatlah tanda merah di pipi__  
><em>_bekas gambar tanganmu__  
><em>_sering kau lakukan__  
><em>_bila kau marah menutupi salahmu..._

* * *

><p>—Souji adalah seorang yang <strong>sayang keluarga.—<strong>

Suatu pagi cerah di Dojima Residence, Nanako, Souji dan Ryotaro tengah duduk mengelilingi meja kotak di tengah rumah seraya menikmati sarapan pagi.

"Souji, bisa kutitip kau sesuatu?" Ryotaro menurunkan sumpitnya. "Aku dan Nanako hari ini akan pergi darmawisata,"

"Baiklah," Souji mengangguk. "Ada apa, Dojima-san?"

"Catat, hari ini ada diskon daging dan sayuran di Junes,"

"Hm,"

"Angkat jemuran,"

"Ya,"

"Masak yakiniku untuk makan malam,"

"Oke,"

"Jangan lupa siram rumput tetangga,"

"Hah?"

* * *

><p>—Dan, Souji adalah seorang pribadi yang<strong> jujur.—<strong>

"SIAPA BILANG KAU BOLEH KABUR DARI KELASKU HAH, EBIHARA!"

Entah berapa liter semprotan ludah keluar dari mulut bau milik sang guru literatur. Ya, guru literatur kesayangan dan maskot nomor satu dari Yasogami High, Morooka Kinshiro. Hari itu, gadis malang...yah, tidak malang juga, tengah tertangkap basah oleh Morooka tengah di Okina melakukan shopping bersama seorang murid di kelasnya sementara sang guru yang menjadi saksi.

Ebihara Ai sebagai korban hujan lokal hanya bisa menutup mata. Sementara Souji Seta masih berdiri dengan gagah di tengah topan dan badai.

"KAU JUGA, MURID PINDAHAN! AKU TAHU KAU POPULER ATAU APALAH PANTATMU TAPI NGAPAIN KAU SAAT DI DALAM JAM SEKOLAH BERKELIARAN DI MALL! HAH!"

"Saya..." Ai membela diri. "Saya bosan pak,"

"PEMBELAAN MACAM APA ITU!" semprotan Morooka makin menjadi-jadi. "KAU HARUS PUNYA ALASAN KONKRIT!"

"Lah, bapak sendiri?" Souji membuka mulut, suaranya lantang. "Bapak juga buat apa jauh-jauh ke Okina cuma buat beli Photobook Rise di tengah jam pelajaran pak? Kan di Yomenaido juga ada. Kebetulan aja bapak ketemu sama kita di Okina—"

Entah berapa orang murid terkikik ketika melewati ruangan guru. Sementara sang guru hanya bisa memerah bak tomat ranum dan Ebihara mulai mengeluarkan tawa kepuasan.

.

.

.

—**Itulah kisahnya, dikala duka, ria dan nestapa bercampur menjadi satu, ialah Souji Seta.**

**_._**

_Cogito ergo sum._

_(I think, therefore I am)_

—_Rene Descartes_

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks: <strong>Hati Yang Luka - Betaria Sonata *plak* iklan Axis, iklan A Mild, acara PELANGI dan anggota B3.

**A/N: **Lololol ya ampun ini fanfic lebay amat deh =)) saya bukannya ngerjain PR Bahasa Inggris malah kabur ngerjain fanfic, kebetulan ada idenya. Dan...waw, ini hasil saya dengan menggabungkan diksi + poetry ga jelas + humor absurd + gajelas = fic ini, Anomali, sesuai judul! Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan, tapi hanya ini yang bisa saya persembahkan ^^

Oke akhir kata, ada kritik/saran? Sampai jumpa~


End file.
